Giganotosaurus
|-|Giganotosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=750 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=275 1650 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc=Lived during the Early Cretaceous. Giganotosaurus was the largest/second largest meat eating/carnivorous dinosaur on land. Second only to the massive spinosaurus the largest carnivourus dinosaur that existed so far. |height=23 FT |length=46 FT |weight=8800 LBS}} Info The Giganotosaurus (gig-uh-no-toe-soar-uhs) (giant southern lizard), commonly called the giga, is a very large Carcharodontosaurid theropod. Close relatives include Carcharodontosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus. It is a good choice for players that just want to be a giant carnivore. Originating from Cretaceous South America, it's a 750 DNA top pick on the giant meat-eater shelf. DNA achieved until elder: 824 Design It is tan grayish-brown color with black feathers on the front of its body with some quills on its back. It has red feathers on its arms with red brows on top of its head with a red lower jaw. It has black claws and black feet padding. Gameplay and Strategy Common on the plains, Giga players don't seem to have a lot of trouble growing to adult. Better suited for open area hunting than the ambushing strategy the Rex is forced to use. Giganotosaurus uses it's powerful legs to move around surprisingly fast. Even though it's bite force is weaker than a rex, it's large size gives it the ability to grab a large sum of prey in its jaws, and it's fast movement speed makes it better for getting around the map. It's surprisingly maneuverable too, being excellent for chasing down prey even from a distance and snatching it in it's jaws and even climbing. The long range also mean they do good in pack fights and wars, but they aren't made for fighting tanky herbivores like Elder Triceratops head-on. Run down and kill juveniles ones instead, or ambush the adults. You can also team up with other Gigas and kill even a elder mammoth easily. Giganotosaurus is the terror of all small dinos, as it's the fastest large carnivore. Giga vs Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus Rexes have more damage and health than an elder giga, but gigas are faster so keep your distance and make sure not to directly fight it, if you try battling it directly you'll get overpowered by the Tyrannosaurus's brute force. If you are afraid of fighting you can always outrun it. Juveniles and Babies Adult Giga is fast and baby giga is sonic! Getting around the map and tracking snacks is pretty easy. When you get to juvenile you can Kill NPCs, but avoid confrontations until you're at least nearing Adult. You're kind of easy prey if you get attacked as a baby or juvenile. Roar The giga roar is a series of rising vocal bellows followed by a reptilian growl. Trivia *A close relative of Giganotosaurus, Mapusaurus roseae, was discovered to have died in a close group, suggesting packs or gang hunting. Giganotosaurus may have likely behaved in a similar manner. * Giganotosaurus is commonly shown in media hunting Argentinosaurus, when they lived on different sides of Argentina. While fossils can't tell us the complete range, it is known that Mapusaurus lived alongside Argentinosaurus, probably keeping Giganotosaurus from hunting the impressive titans. Overview |-|Classic Giganotosaurus= 262x262px}} The Classic Giganotosaurus is the old model of the Giganotosaurus. Appearing much smaller that what it was before with nearly no animations, only a few play as it. The classic Albino Terror is based on this old model. Design It is lime green in color, with white claws and teeth. It lacks any sort of feathers with darker green spines trailing down its head to its tail. It has orange patched eyes and orange dents in its snout. It has a bright pink mouth with a red tongue and has solid black eyes. |-|Abrasive Giganotosaurus = 262x262px |available = Yes |cost = 3120 DNA |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |healthl = 275 1650|healtht = Starting: Elder:|damagel = 40 240|damaget = Starting: Elder:|oxygen = 10}} Information The Abrasive Giganotosaurus is a terrifying variant of the Giga. Once it was one of the most popular skins in Dinosaur Simulator, being even bigger and having more health than the normal Giga was at the time. Now that the Giga has been shrunk, nerfed, and is now quite ugly compared to newer models, its popularity has lowered significantly. It is however, no weaker than a normal Giganotosaurus, and still terrifies new players. The Abrasive Giganotosaurus has become such a part of the game, that as with the Fantasy and Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, it is thought to get a remake soon. It is referred to as "Abra" by players. Design It is navy blue with spikes and blue eyes, and has a tan underbelly, jaw, and circle dent in its snout. It has giant purple jagged spines on its back with a purple tipped whip-like spiky tail. It has black claws with a orange glowing mouth along with tan teeth like its underbelly. |-|Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus = 262x262px |title = Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=2040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=275 1650 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |height=23 FT |length=46 FT |weight=8800 LBS}} "This guy has always has the scars to show that he is a vicious predator, from baby to elder." Information It is about the same size of the regular Giganotosaurus, and has a different model while in the baby stage, consisting of the model overall, but unscarred and jumping restlessly in the idle animation. The juvenile stage also has a different model, but it is already scarred and does not jump. The adult model has more scars than the juvenile. It may have been based on the Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex or vise versa. It has decent animations. Design The Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus is a light green skin that is covered with red scars that vary in size and wounds. One of the eyes is also scarred. It has lime green spikes on the back and swings its tail, a tail that is very long for the size of the skin, up and down while sprinting. It also has lime green feathers on its legs and arms, lime crests on its head, and lime green dents on its snout. |-|Krampus = 262x262px|cost = Limited (Christmas Event 2016 |height=23 FT|length=46 FT|weight=8800 LBS}} "Is it a goat? Is it a dinosaur? No, it's your friendly neighborhood kidnapper of Christmas Krampus!" Information The Krampus is a skin based on and resembling the Christmas demon Krampus. It was a skin released during the 2016 Christmas Event. It is the rarest skin for the Giganotosaurus, and was only available at a Christmas event. It is much smaller than the normal Giganotosaurus. It can also climb walls very well if its facing sideways to the wall. Some players even call it "Goat" due to the fact it does look like a goat. Design It is brown with a black jagged-crooked ram skull with black eyes with red pupils. It appears quite small now due to the resize of the Giga, but does better with the change than the Abrasive Giganotosaurus. It has a crooked looking snout with large black spines shooting out of its back. It has metal gray feet along with a set of handcuffs or chains around its arms. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures